Fnafplayer x Fartimations
by generaldabbers
Summary: Dont read if you want to die


Fnafplayer was laying in his bed, thinking about how to shit on Clauds. Suddenly his stomach rumbles, it was the 200 nuggets he ate last night with his crush Fartimations. You see Fartimations was a basic virgin and a retard but to the eyes of Fnafplayer he was like Romeo to him. Fanfplayer's 1 inch cock hardens when he thought of Fartimation's shit fanart of Snowking and Sunny. _**KNOCK KNOCK. **_Fnafplayer gets up after a while to open the door clenching his cheeks from the shit storm that's going to happen.

_Fartfag's pov_

Fartimations was asleep on his crusty brown shit bed. His house made out of dung from some dinosaurs and some hobos he hired to make his house. Fartimations gets up and walks to the corner of his house and shits liquid ass shit in the corner. After he shits he heads to the bathroom where the toilet is gone and the water is liquid shit and pee. He opens the shitkit and swallows some laxitives and viagra. His 10 inch shit cover cock hardens at the thought of fnafplayer cosplaying as foxy eating his pure brown obsidian shit. As he walks to put on his clothes the only thing not covered in shit, he decides to confess his love to the retard. To fartimation's eyes, Fanfplayer is his waifu and his Juliet-shitslave. He opens the door outside a smell so bad that an orphanage burns, however the outside is like a normal house, the reason it's like that is because he uses shit magic to hide the true appearance of his house.

_Fanfplayer's pov_

Fnafplayer opens the door to see his senpai Fartimations. He was clenching his cheeks even harder to the point that is purple. Fartimations: Hey sexy. He says biting his lip and revealing a small tip of his brown stain cock. Fnafplayer's wee wee expands to 3 inches after seeing his crushes cock. Fartimatins slaps Fnafplayer and kisses him, fnafplayers cheeks turned red and starts to moan a little. Fartimation picks up fnafplayer and puts him to his bed, Fnafplayer burped on fartimations making him pull out his cock and shoved it in his mind goes blank form the salty. crusty and shit coming from fartimation's cock. His tongue automatically licks off the shit from fartimation's cock. Fartimations sits on Fnafplayer's head making him lick his crusty ass. Fnafplayer passes out from the shit which to him is like the smell of flowers.

_**1 hour Later**_

Farnfplayer slowly wakes up to see that fartimation is riding his dick. Fnafplayer's dick was turning brown because Fartimation doesn't wipe his ass. Fartimations has a ahegao face and started to moan like a hentai girl. Fnafplayer started to move his hips making fartimations to moan harder. After a while Fnafplayer nutted in Fartimation's ass making the cum brown and chunky. Fnafplayer pushes fartimations off of his dick and bend down ready to receive fartimations big black, shit covered shoved his cock into Fnafplayer's ass. FUCK ME HARDER THEN MY DAD DOES TO ME! Fartimations screamed while the precum was brown coming out of his ass. Fnafplayer was moaning so loud that the local residents thought it was his dad beating him again with a dragon didlo. Fartimation burped and as soon as it happen he nutted it came out like literal liquid shit.

After Fartimations nutted he shoved his cock into his mouth. Fnafplayer was gagging on his cock. Fnafplayer started to cry as fartimation grabbed his head and started to move his hips causing shit cum to come out. A while after he came and almost drown fnafplayer with it he pulled out a dragon dildo beating stick and started to beat fnafplayer's ass. Fnafplayer started to moan louder to the point to one of the local residents called the military.

Fartimations and Fnafplayer fucked for a straight 5 hours. Fartimation is shitting into fnafplayers ear and mouth. Yes daddy farty. Fnafplayer said with his mouth full of shit. Good boy said Fartimations shitting even more. Fnafplayer gets up and forces fartimations to bend down. Wha before fartimations could speak Fnafplayer shoved a dragon didlo in fartimation's ass making him scream. _**KNOCK KNOCK**_. Someone was knocking at the door but since both fnafplayer and fartimations were going ham they didn't hear it. Fartimations almost passed out from fnafplayer was shoving the dildo farther up his shit ass.Y-YES fartimations screamed in pain and pleasure. Fnafplayer nutted automatically from fartimations screams. As soon as he nutted he and fartimations were getting beaten by a swat team. YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR YOU WEIRD ASS FETTISH AND SCREAMING. The swat member screamed as they were forcing fartimations and fnafplayer to wear some rags to cover their naked shit covered bodies. FUUCK YOOOU! Screamed clauds being escorted to a nearby ambulance. The reason why she was there was because she was kidnapped by Fnafplayer and she was tortured, he tortured her by making her watch a 40 hour compilation of shit fettish art. They force the retarded dou to the swat car where they were takin to area 51.

_**Aftermath**_

Ever since Fartimations and Fnafplayer were sent to area 51 and contained there for their nasty fetish the world was at peace. World hunger came to an end, People became less butthurt and all nasty fetishes came to an end. People were happy that a menace was gone. Everyone around the world heard the crime they committed. The military completely put fartimation's neighborhood under quarantine after finding out about his shit house. **September.** A mass amount of people surround area 51 chanting FREE FREE DEM ALIENS. We're going to be free soon daddy. Fnafplayer said hugging fartimations.


End file.
